1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic baseball pitching machines. In particular, it relates to a brake assembly for the throwing arm of an automatic ball pitching machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for automatically throwing baseballs along successive, substantially uniform paths of travel are well-known. Such machines typically employ an elongated throwing arm and means for rotating the arm along a generally circular path of travel about a substantially horizontal axis. Kinetic energy imparted to the arm as it travels along a portion of its circular path of travel is stored by a spring or like mechanical device. The energy stored in the spring is instantaneously released at a particular point in the throwing arm's path of travel for rapidly accelerating a baseball supported at one end of the throwing arm.
The driving means for rotating the throwing arm of a pitching machine typically includes a rotatable gear having a projection thereon to engage one side of the throwing arm. The throwing arm is rotated along its circular path of travel when the projection is in engagement with the arm, and energy imparted to the throwing arm by the driving means is stored in the spring. The arm must be able to rapidly rotate along its path of travel independently of the driving means, however, once the energy stored within the spring is released and imparted to the arm. The arm's motion is therefore essentially uncontrolled until the projection of the driving means once again engages the throwing arm for controlled rotation of the throwing arm along its circular path of travel. The uncontrolled motion of the throwing arm has in previous pitching machines been manifested by a back and forth oscillation of the throwing arm as the energy imparted to the throwing arm by the spring is dissipated. The back and forth oscillation of the throwing arm has lead to metal fatigue and overall degradation of the pitching machine.
A ball pitching machine that included apparatus for controlling the motion of the throwing arm after the throwing arm has been rapidly accelerated for the pitching of a ball from the throwing arm would prolong the useful life of an individual pitching machine and would therefore be a decided advantage.